Crazy Town Says It Best
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: There has to be a reason Gambit can't get the song out of his head, there is: it explains them perfectly. And now Kitty and the other students are planning a party and Gambit has a plan of his own.  Song Fanfic- Butterfly by Crazy Town


_IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE SONG **BUTTERFLY BY CRAZY TOWN** LISTEN TO IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS_

Hey everybody! This is my first song fanfic.

Inspiration came from the youtube vid "Rogue Is Gambit's Butterfly" if you like the song and ROMY you should definetley watch it!

Okay, R&R! and Enjoy!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Town Says It Best<strong>

The song had been stuck in his head for weeks. And it wasn't just the good beat that kept it there. It reminded him of Rogue. Without Gambit's notice, he had started to hum it all the time and some of the other resident X-men were catching on. He was in the kitchen pouring a bowl of cereal for himself and it snuck past his lips once again.

"Come my lady  
>Come, come my lady<br>you're my butterfly  
>Sugar. Baby."<p>

He also did not notice that he was pouring his cereal rhythmically in accompany to his singing.

"Come my lady  
>Come, come my lady<br>you're my butterfly  
>Sugar. Baby."<p>

Gambit's mind reeled with images of Rogue.

"Such a sexy, sexy pretty little thing  
>Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring<br>and I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high  
>So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try."<p>

As he sang those lyrics he thought back to everything he'd done to 'get' her. He reflected upon when he kidnapped her and all the incessant bugging he put her through just to be near her, and of course to drive her crazy.

"Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill  
>Time is passing I'm asking could this be real<br>Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still  
>The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal."<p>

He thought again of how beautiful she was.

"I can feel too much is never enough  
>You're always there to lift me up<br>When these times get rough I was lost Now I'm found  
>Ever since you've been around<br>You're the women that I want  
>So yo, I'm putting it down."<p>

'Ever since I meet her,' he thought, 'I know what I'm supposed to do with my life.' Gambit had been so absorbed by the song he had not noticed he'd over-poured the cereal and it was currently on the table. He cleaned it up, grumbling the whole time, then sat down and ate. All the while continuing to sing 'Butterfly':

"Come my lady  
>Come, come my lady<br>you're my butterfly  
>Sugar. Baby<br>come my lady you're my  
>pretty baby I'll make your legs shake<br>_you make me go crazy_

Come my lady  
>Come, come my lady<br>you're my butterfly  
>Sugar. Baby<br>come my lady you're my  
>pretty baby I'll make your legs shake<br>_you make me go crazy_"

The last line stuck with him, because it was one-hundred percent, undoubtedly true.

A rather tired Bobby walked in, opened the refrigerator door and broke his concentration by asking where he'd hidden the milk.

"In de back mon ami," he replied a little dazed.

Bobby grabbed it and went to the cupboard for a bowl then hearing the odd tone in his voice asked, "You okay?"

Gambit stood, finishing off his cereal and answered, "Great." Then left. He wasn't sure where he was going, but as the music began in his head again he just let his feet guide him.

He hummed through the halls of the mansion:

"I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message  
>to show me life is precious<br>Then I guess it's true  
>But to tell truth, I really never knew<br>Till I met you... See I was lost and confused  
>Twisted and used up<br>Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed.

My lifestyle's wild I was living like a wild child  
>Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files<br>So yo. What's happening now?  
>I see the sun breaking down into dark clouds<br>and a vision of you standing out in a crowd."

He had stumbled upon Kitty and Amara giggling about something. It's actually kind of a miracle that he could hear them over his inner tune. They were whispering about some secret party they had planned and he decided to listen in.

"Eeeep! This is gonna be like so much fun!" Kitty whisper squealed.

"I know right," Amara responded, "Is the plan in place Kit?"

"Yeah, there are only three adults in the house to get rid of: Storm, Logan, and Remy."

"Yeah, cause the Professor and Beast are at that conference thing," Amara confirmed.

"Okay, so Logan's gonna go out to the bar for a beer and usually comes back late, that takes care of him," Kitty said.

"And I faked a call from Africa for Storm that asked her to come visit her native tribe," Amara declared.

"No way!" Kitty yelped, "Oops, my bad, gotta be quiet."

"But what do we do about Gambit?" Amara asked with concern in her voice.

Kitty smirked devilishly, "Something tells me he'll be okay with our little dance bash."

Gambit had already hatched a devious plan in his mind. 'Tonight's gonna be fun,' he thought to himself then went humming away down the hallway towards a certain fiery southern gal's room.

"Come my lady  
>Come, come my lady<br>you're my butterfly  
>Sugar. baby<br>come my lady you're my  
>pretty baby ill make your legs shake<br>you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
>Come, come my lady<br>you're my butterfly  
>Sugar. baby<br>come my lady you're my  
>pretty baby ill make your legs shake<br>you make me go crazy

Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me  
>The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me<br>Whatever tickles your fancy  
>Girl it's you like Sid and Nancy<br>So sexy...almost evil Talkin' about butterflies in my head  
>I used to think happy endings were only in the books I read but<br>you made me feel alive when I was almost dead

You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase  
>and as far as I can see it don't get better than this<br>So butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss  
>and a thank you miss"<p>

He arrived at his destination, quieted his song, and pressed his ear against the door to see if she was inside. Gambit heard the shower being started and grinned. Next, he expertly picked the lock and entered her room. He knew from his many experiences of sneaking into her room that her after-danger-room-session-showers took about twenty minutes. He also knew exactly how loud he could be until she heard him. This fact was learned when he once rustled through her drawers to loudly and she came running out in her towel screaming at him. This time, he took the necessary cautions.

First, Gambit tried to look for her journal and sketch pad. He used to know where she kept it, but once she cut her shower short and caught him looking at them. From then on he couldn't find them. But, he figured 'why not?' he had time to kill.

Gambit quietly knelled to the ground and lifted her bedspread that sprawled across the floor. No luck. They weren't there. However, there was a box under her bed, and Gambit being the brownnoser he is, opened it. Inside laid a beautiful, satin red dress: short, right above the knee length with a deep V-neck cut. He ran the cloth through his fingers, it was cool and unworn; he hoped that would change tonight.

Gambit replaced the box and continued his search for Rogue's journal and sketch pad. He went to her dresser and opened the top drawer where he knew all her underclothes were, then smiled. Underneath her underwear he found something he did not expect to see: the queen of hearts card he had given her in New Orleans. 'How'd I miss this during my other visits?' he asked himself, but soon discarded the question for the time being.

He was pleased with his discoveries of the day, but still desired to find her journal or sketch pad. Then Gambit noticed something that wasn't there before, or rather a lack there of. Her dresser used to have a short, broken leg and wobble fiercely. It did not today.

Gambit dropped to the floor to see what was elevating the dumpy leg. It was her sketch pad and journal. She had hid them in plain sight. 'Clever Cherie,' Gambit thought. He slowly, inaudibly raised the leg, careful not to tip it and cause anything on top to fall; next he silently slid the two items away from the dresser and replaced them with a nearby novel. "Success," he whispered.

He had used up almost ten minutes and only had ten left to explore his findings. Gambit wanted to see the sketch pad first; he appreciated her disturbed drawings and they also gave him a look into her inner thoughts. He flipped it to the most recent picture; it was a shaded all pencil drawing of her as stone in the same position Mystique was in when she was used to release Apocalypse. The image scared him, but he understood it. Rogue would never admit it to anyone, but she felt guilty for pushing that statue off the cliff, even though Mystique lived. Gambit hoped that one day she'd further open up to him about things like this.

After staring at the figure for some time, he flipped the page to see a painting of the queen of hearts card burning in red hot flames. Before he had any real time to look at it, he heard the water from the shower stop and hid the sketch pad and journal back in their original spot. Then he hurried to position himself on her bed, leaning against the headboard nonchalantly.

Before Rogue entered her bedroom from the bathroom, the same song had snuck its way back into Gambit's head. What he hadn't noticed was he was singing it the entire time in his mind while he was on his little "treasure hunt".

He quietly crooned the chorus:

"Come my lady  
>Come, come my lady<br>you're my butterfly  
>Sugar. Baby<br>come my lady you're my  
>pretty baby ill make your legs shake<br>you make me go crazy

Come my lady  
>Come, come my lady<br>you're my butterfly  
>Sugar. Baby<br>come my lady you're my  
>pretty baby ill make your legs shake<br>you make me go crazy."

Rogue exited the bathroom in a considerably cheery mood, humming a tune of her own. That is until she turned her head and saw Gambit on her bed acting like he belonged there.

"Gambit!" she shouted.

Usually, he would leave before she came out of the shower but today he wanted to talk. "Oui," he said casually.

"Get off mah bed Cajun," Rogue demanded still wrapped in noting but a towel.

He didn't move of course, and more often than not he'd make a sex joke that would tick her off, but not now. "Y'weren't planning on goin' t'dat party t'night were y'chere?" he asked slyly.

"No," she lied. She was going to go, but didn't plan on dancing much because she didn't want to be that near to people.

Gambit hopped off her bed and got very close to her. He stood behind her, taking in every aspect of her figure while the line '_you make me go crazy'_ resonated through his head, then leaned down and whispered, "You sure?"

"What are y'gonna do if Ah don't? Kidnap me and carry me downstairs?" she retorted with spite flowing through her words.

This time he placed his hand inches above her hip, resting on the towel, and traced small circles with his thumb. She tensed and almost collapsed all at once. Now, his mouth was so close to her ear she felt his hot breath. "Maybe," he whispered. Then he left without another word.

When Rogue knew he was a safe distance away from her room, she collapsed to her knees and took several deep breaths. "Ah won't let him get to me," she told herself. Then she stared at her journal and sketch pad under the dresser, "Oh, please. He already has. But Ah can't show him. Ah'm protecting him by guarding mahself. Ah'm protecting him by guarding mahself." Then she reached under her bed and pulled out the dress box. 'I shouldn't go,' she thought. Then she smiled, 'no, I will go. And I'll taunt him.'

It was almost midnight and Kitty was setting up all the food, while Kurt took care of the stereos. Tabby volunteered to be D.J. and Amara was replacing the mansion lights with black lights. When it was all set up, Kitty ran down every corridor and knocked twice on every door, that was the signal, and kids started flowing into the immense foyer that had been transformed into a nightclub.

Rogue decided to show up a few minutes late, just for dramatic effect. Gambit stood in the back leaning against a wall watching Jamie try to get an older girl to dance with him, when Rogue walked in. She had on black stilettos accompanied by black fishnet tights, her low-cut red satin dress fell beautifully on her, accented with long black gloves and a black chocker. Tied together with dark brown, shimmering eye shadow and a mysterious rose lipstick. Gambit was speechless.

She smiled a devilish smile and knew all eyes were on her.

Kitty ran through the crowd to meet her, wearing a flowy green strapless dress that stopped right below the knees with a white sash around her waist. "Rogue, you like look amazing."

"Thanks Kit."

She grabbed her by the wrist, "Let's dance!" she cheered.

As Kitty dragged Rogue onto the dance floor, Gambit noticed Rogue's dress' straps crossed in the back, making him love her look that much more.

"Kitty, Ah'm not much into dancin'," Rogue protested.

"Nonsense. Dressed like that you have to dance."

She danced with a group of girls for two songs then left for something to drink. Truth was, she still hated being that close to people and had no idea how she survived it for more than half a song.

Gambit being his suave self, meet Rogue at the drinks table. "Enjoyin' yourself chere?"

"Course," she decided to give him the one word innuendos to see how he liked it, turns out he loved it. So much for that plan.

He held his hand out, "Then perhaps I could have a dance."

"Sorry Swamp Rat, Ah don't think so."

"And why not my River Rat?"

"Y'were sneaking round mah room."

"I was in dere, but how do you know I was sneaking?"

"Mah dress smelled faintly like spice and cigarettes before Ah put it on, Gambit."

At that moment, Kitty signaled Tabby and she cranked 'Butterfly' by Crazy Town from the stereos at maximum volume making the hairs on the back of Gambit's neck stand up. "Come and dance with me," he purred in rhythm to the music. "Come and dance with me."

She refused him for the first chorus until he started singing along with it to her.

"and I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high  
>So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try<br>Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill  
>Time is passing I'm asking could this be real."<p>

"Gambit," she pleaded.

Then he broke away from the song and said again, "Come and dance with me."

"Alright!" she caved. Plus, he did look great in his tux.

He took her by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Gambit spun Rogue around then pulled her into his chest. They spun in harmonious circles, their arms wrapped around each other. Then she swept away from him as he caught her by the hand and twirled her in another ring. Rogue twusted into him, facing the same direction as he was, pressing her backside against him.

As the song rang out:

Come my lady  
>Come, come my lady<br>you're my butterfly  
>Sugar. Baby<br>come my lady you're my  
>pretty baby ill make your legs shake<br>you make me go crazy

Gambit twisted Rogue to face him and as they danced in step with each other he leaned in and repeated the line, "You make me go crazy." A sudden jolt surged through her body. And she pulled away from him again, causing him to repeat the twirl move with her, but they were gaining momentum and when she twisted back into him, he placed his hand on the swell of her back, turned and dipped her. Raising her back up fast, they twisted and turned rhythmically with one another.

The song was nearing its end, and by now all eyes were on Rogue and Gambit. The lyrics now pumping out over the speakers kept repeating and repeating.

Come and dance with me  
>come and dance with me<br>come and dance with me  
>come and dance with me<br>come and dance with me  
>come and dance with me<p>

This time Gambit pushed Rogue away and she danced on her own, genuinely dancing. Her arms entwined above her head as she closed her eyes and twirled her hips up and down. Before the song faded away Rogue stretched out her hand and Gambit took it with ease and twirled her into his chest once more. When the song ended, the pair was close in each other's arms swaying.

All the kids started cheering and clapping. "Whoooo!" Tabby shouted out, "Yeah!"

Gambit tilted his head down and hummed to Rogue, "You're my butterfly."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XMEN/XMEN EVOLUTION**


End file.
